Electrical connectors designed for connecting to circuitry on flexible substrates typically have physically stronger structures than do other connectors to compensate for the lack of support normally provided by a rigid circuit board. When two mated connectors are separated, it is common practice to use a mechanism that engages the ends of the connectors and pries them apart. Since the forces holding the two connector halves together are greater in the center of the connector than at each end, there is a tendency for the ends to break loose first followed by the center. This, of course, causes the connector halves to bow during separation. This is especially the case when one of the connector halves is connected to circuitry on a flexible circuit substrate. Bowing of such connectors can damage the flexible circuit substrate or adversely affect the electrical contact between the connector contacts and the metalized circuitry on the flexible substrate. As connectors become more miniaturized and contact density increases, there tends to be less room for the connector housing, thereby making it difficult to provide the necessary rigidity to keep bowing within acceptable limits. What is needed is a connector for high density flexible circuit applications that has a mechanism for separating the connector halves while minimizing bowing of the connector to maintain the physical integrity of the flexible circuit and the electrical connection thereto.